Bad Puffs Part 2
Narrator: Last time on Bad Puffs part 1 Hey whats that Beck yelled at everyone looking at the dark colores in the sky blood red, dark bule almost black, and dark green almost black flying to the school. Narrator: '''At Townsville Elementary....... The Girls landed in frount of the RowdyRunk Boy. Who are you guys? ask Beck looking at Beatrice (aka Bubbles) Who do you think we are said Bruce in a mean tone (aka Buttercup) uhhhhhhhhhhhhh...... The PowderPuff Gils said Beck. Heck no said Bambi (aka Blossom) in a mean tone. Where The Powerpop Girls! they all said. WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT.said The RowdyRunk Boys. uh yea said Beatrice and whats your name cutie said Beatrice close to Beck face. um.....ahh....ummmmm B-B-Beck said Beck blushing. Cool my names Beatrice I used to be Bubbles wanna go out? asked Beatrice. Heyyyyyy said Brat mad Who's this. she ask Beck. This is B-Beatrice finished his sentence. Oh s- shut up I dont need to talk to you said Beatrice messing up Brat's sentence. What did you say to me Beck didnt you say this used to Bubbles. Yea used to so get your facts straight girly said Beatrice a little mad. You c- SHUT UP! IM TRYNG TO TALK TO SOMEONE!!! GOSH! yelled Beatrice mad. Well ok Beatrice if you want to said Beck blushing a little. Huh oh ok thanks and she peck him on the lip and went to play. What did'nt you see what she was wearing ask Brat. ''Narrator:' Beatrice (aka Bubbles) she wore her hair in a high ponytial with a skull hiar clip and a dark blue short shirt (that shows her belly all the way) a black short skirt with a dark blue skull on the side dark blue fish nets small tight black jacket (open) and black boots and 8 small hoolahoops on her waist and 6 small hoolahoop on her wrist. Now to the Greens...... Yo! what your name dude! said Bruce close to Berts face. B-B-Bert he said blushing a little. Cool the names Bruce wanna go out said Bruce getting coloser to his face. Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy who are you said Brute mad. Bruce just simple rolled her eyes. Anyway I used to be Buttercup so who's that dork in green said Bruce.Im no a do- SUHT UP!,DONT YOU SEE IM TALKING TO SOMEONE THAT ISNT YOU! yelled Bruce at Brute's face mad. Well ok Bruce I will said Bret blushing. Well what said Brute mad. Go with me duh said Bruce then kissed Bert a lefted. Did you see what she was wearen said Brute. Yea said Bert. Narrator: '''Bruce (aka Buttercup) was wearing her hair in a low ponytil with her bang and a skull hair clip on the side a black jacket (open) and a drak green tee-shirt with a white skull in middle and black short shorts with chine hanging form here pocket and dark green gloves and balck boots and a spiky black belt . Now on to the Reds...... S`up whats your name said Bambi close to Brocks face. I-mm B-B-Brock said Brock blushing. Oh cool my name is Bambi I used to be Blossom wanna go out said Bambi. Wait you used to be Blossom asked Brock. Duh said Bambi. Cool you look way cuter he said blushing. Thanks I think your cute too said Bambi with happiness. Well ok said Brock. WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT said Berserk. What the hell do you want little red ridden hood said Bambi mad. I'm a PowerP- Awwww SHUT UP! said Bambi mad and kissed Brock. Bye babe said Bambi. B-B-Byyy said Brock blushing an touching his lips. Are you kidding me did'nt you see what she was wearing said Berserk. Yeaa said Brock. ''Narrator:' Bambi (aka Blossom) was wears her hair down (spiky) and a blood red headband with a black skull on the side of her headband. A strapless short tight black dress with a spiky blood red belt covered in white skulls and blood red fish nets small tight blood red jacket (open) black gloves and black boots. '''Narrator: '''To Be Continued watch out for Bad Puffs part 3 The Fight! Category:Seasons Category:Powerpop Girls